one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Infinite vs. Thanos
Warning: The following fight will contain spoilers to Avengers: Infinity War and Sonic Forces. If you don't wish to spoil yourself, don't read further. Which Reality Warper can overcome the other? Who do you think will win? Infinite Thanos Intro 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight Thanos stood upon the new planet, the sun shining on him. As he looked upon his wound, and considered letting himself bleed out. He'd finished his conquest for the power of infinity, taking into his hands the means of manipulating power, space, reality, soul, time, and mind. With that in his possession, he achieved his goal of bringing balance to the universe by wiping out half of all life. However, in doing so, he lost everything. After he achieved his goal, he warped away from battle, taking what would normally be a mortal wound. Now, he wasn't sure if there was a purpose. He succeeded his life goal, and he got rid of anything he held near and dear. What could he do, sit back and watch the universe blanace out? He shut his eyes solemnly, as he faced the sunshine. He clutched his gauntlet-covered hand, the red stone shining. Then, he opened, and saw Gamora standing before him. Thanos: Isn't it lovely? After he spoke, he turned towards the sunshine. He then turned towards Gamora, and tried to think of the proper words to come from her mouth. But... he I mcouldn't. Thanos: I can't... No matter what you say, you're not Gamora. At that declaration, Gamora faded away into redness, disappearing once Thanos disabled his reality manipulation for that moment. Then, he heard someone speak. ???: Remarkable. You can bend reality, and here you are throwing yourself a pity party. Broken from the peace of the moment, he turned towards the source, and saw a black jackal wearing a pure white mask which revealed only one eye. The creature also seemed to have a stone in his chest. This was Infinite. Thanos glared at the creature. Thanos: Just what are you? Infinite: I am the ultimate mercenary, a creature bearing power I figure only you'd know of... With that, Infitie crossed his arms, and a few copies of Infitie suddenly spawned around Thanos, who turned around, looking upon each of them. Thanos: So reality bends to you too? ...What brings you here? Infinite: I heard tell of some strange stones in this universe. Apparently creations that allow manipulation of even more aspects of the universe. And, I have to admit, I was intrigued. Thanos realized what he was talking about, and clenched his fist. Thanos: I alone hold the responsibility of wielding the Infinity Stones! I cannot allow you to hold any of them! Infinite: "Infinity Stones..." a fitting name for me. Well, you can't simply deny me these wonderful stones. So, unless you wish for a fight, you should hand those over... Thanos, realizing a fight was inevitable, used the power of his reality stone, and sealed up his wound. Then, he brought up his Infinity Gauntlet, ready to fight. Thanos: You'll have to pry them from my hands! Infinite sighed, and floated near Thanos, arms crossed. Fight for Infinity *60 Thanos immediately punches at Infinite, though the jackal floated away. While he did that, he shot a pixel-y projectile at Thanos, striking him. Suddenly, Thanos' world was tinted red, shaded in such a way it was hard for him to see. While he was under the influence, Infinite summoned up 4 spiked balls, and threw them at Thanos. The Mad Titan was struck thrice, but with the Power Stone, Thanos punched through the fourth one. Infinite, meanwhile, curled up, and zoomed towards Thanos, striking him in the chest and sending him backwards. *55 As Thanos stumbled back, he felt himself run into a stalk. He turned around, spying a black, serpentine body, stretching up above the cliff, bearing a set of thin arms, and Infintie's mask on top of its head. It reared up a hand, and tried to slam it down on Thanos, but he backhanded the incoming strike with his Infinity Gauntlet. He then punched at the strange Infinite creature, knocking it away. *50 Thanos then readied his gauntlet, and fired a Power-boosted beam at the creature's stalk, tearing it apart into blood-less, black chunks, that each seemed to fade into the atmosphere. Infinite, meanwhile, was peering from afar. He approached, but as he got closer, Infinite duplicates spawned around them. With a wave of his hand, Infinite sent them flying towards Thanos, intending to kamikaze into the Mad Titan. Thanos was distracted, and one of them plowed right into his back, shattering on impact. Thanos stumbled forwards, stunned by the attack. He turned around, just in time to be struck by another Infinite duplicate. That one also dissipated, though he still struck Thanos. A third Infinite flew towards Thanos, though the Mad Titan punched at the duplicate, destroying it. He punched through the remaining few Infinites, destroying them. The main Infinite, meanwhile, was going into a spin-dash, flying towards Thanos. The Mad Titan attempted to punch him as well, but with the Phantom Ruby, Infinite phased past Thanos, flying through him like a ghost, before appearing behind him. *45 From behind, Infinite swung a foot at the back of Thanos' head, causing him to stumble forwards. Four more Infinites spawned while Thanos was stumbling, and the four tackled Thanos at once. He grunted, pained by the attack. Infinite flew past Thanos, around to his front, and suddenly kicked him, sending him flying upwards. Infinite flew up to try and charge him, but Thanos readjusted himself. He used the space gem, and disappeared, Infinite confused. Suddenly, Thanos reappeared above him, grabbed Infinite by the face, and let gravity pull him towards the ground, face-slamming Infinite into the terrain. Once the jackal was slammed down, Thanos lifted the Infinity Gauntlet, curled his fingers into a fist, and then slammed it down into Infinite's face. *40 The power gem glowed as he lifted his fist, readying another strike. However, Infinite leaned his head to the side, narrowly avoiding the next strike. However, though he avoided the brunt of the powerful strike, the resulting shockwave tore the ground apart, tossing Infinite away. While Infinite flew away, Thanos used the space stone to spawn in front of his flight path. Then, he uppercutted Infinite into the air. While in the air, Infinite stopped himself, taking a second to recover from the hit. However, before he could stop himself, he was hit with a sudden blast of power. A purple beam shot out from Thanos' gauntlet, pounding the jackal. *35 However, despite being pained at first, Infinite turned ethereal, the beam now passing through him. At this, he dashed forwards, phasing through the beam and closer towards Thanos. Soon, he got close enough to become physical, and then kicked at Thanos' face. He then kicked with his other leg, hitting him from the other direction. Then, he brought both feet close to him, and thrusted them both into Thanos' face. Thanos stumbled back from the force of the blow. While he was stunned, phantom ruby particles gathered above him. Suddenly, Zavok spawned from the particles, and fell down, slamming both of his fists upon Thanos. Zavok faded away, only for another collection of red particles to gather in front of Thanos. Metal Sonic suddenly spawned and slammed face-first into Thanos' chest, sending him flying backwards. *30 Infinite zoomed towards the flying Thanos, intent on intercepting him. However, Thanos suddenly disappeared with a blue glow. Infinite scanned around for wherever Thanos may've disappeared to. But Thanos reappeared way behind Infinite. He used the power of the space stone to lift up a clump of earth, about as large as Infinite was, before throwing it at his back. The jackal was taken off guard, stumbling forwards as the clump fell apart into pieces on impact. He then warped away and back behind Thanos, and swung intent on swinging at Thanos. However, just as the timer was at the 25 second mark, the green gem on Thanos' gauntlet shined, and Infinite seemed to freeze. *25(paused) Thanos then used another time spell, and seemed to search through time to find something. Suddenly, Zavok appeared around where Thanos stood before. So, he brought the Zeti over above Infinite, who seemed like he wouldn't move fast anytime soon, mid-kick. Then, he used another time spell, forming the Metal Sonic that headbutted him before. He turned him around towards Infinite, and made sure he was back far enough for Zavok to strike first. He stood back, far enough to avoid each hit. *25 Next thing Infinite knew, Thanos somehow faded from his sight, despite no signs of the space stone being used. Then, Zavok's fists both slammed down on Infinite, causing him to take a knee. But that wouldn't last long, for like a battering ram, Metal Sonic rammed into Infinite's face, throwing him backwards and cracking part of his mask. When he recovered, he took a moment to bring a hand to the crack, worried the weakling underneath might be showing. However, Thanos approached about to hit him again. Infinite spawned another cluster of pixels and shot them at Thanos, though his red gem glowed. The pixels turned into bubbles, ran around behind him, and back towards Infinite, before turning into shards of ice, intent on skewering the jackal. However, he brought his arms together to block the attacks. Then, Thanos grabbed him and punched him a couple of times, before rearing up and throwing Infinite down on the ground, and then smacking him away. *20 Infinite stopped midair, growing more and more upset. He was beginning to feel utterly helpless, utterly weak. But he couldn't let him lose like this. Thanos was approaching him menacingly. But, he wouldn't let him have the upperhand again. So, he summoned up Shadow, and... Shadow: Chaos control! Suddenly, time freezed around Infinite, Thanos mid-charge towards Infinite. The timer was paused on 18 seconds. Now was his best chance of finishing this guy! He flew up near Thanos, and summoned up a Metal Sonic. Then, he summoned up more, a veritable ring of Metal Sonics around Thanos. Then, he formed a ring of Zavoks above Thanos. Then, a bunch of Chaos clones were formed, them sinking down into a puddle and about to crawl towards Thanos. Then, he summoned up Shadow. Shadow: Chaos Control! Time resumed. Thanos was suddenly nailed from all sides by tackling Metal Sonics. Then, as many Chaos clones sprung from the ground beneath him, hitting him into the air. He was then followed by several fists hitting him back down into the ground. Now that Thanos was knocked down by the copies, Infinite flew up and dove downwards, intent on striking Thanos with a decisive tackle. *15 However, his descent was stopped when a hand came up and grabbed him. The dust cleared long enough to reveal Thanos, scraped up by the damage from before. But, fatigue didn't show on the Titan's face. Then, the blue stone on his Infinity Gauntlet shone, and he lifted up into the air, still holding onto Infinite. He was about to phase out of his grip, but the red stone shone as well, rendering him as stiff as an action figure. Once lifted a fair distance upwards, Thanos tossed Infinite upwards, before punching him, the purple stone shining, and causing Infinite's left arm to fly off. Then, the red stone brought him back to normal, and the jackal now felt the pain of his dismemberment. However, before he could so much as howl out in pain, Thanos punched him in the face, cracking his mask into pieces. Infinite immediately brought up a hand intending to cover his face, ashamed. However, that just gave Thanos more chances to punch again. He lifted both hands up, and brought them down on Infinite's head, hammering him down towards the ground, producing a large cloud of dirt. *10 Infinite groaned, struggling to get to his feet. He covered up the stump that was his arm, still in severe pain. For a moment, the pain racking his body made it impossible for him to see straight. Thanos capitalized on this, punching Infinite while he was disoriented. He punched again. Infinite was left standing there, repeatedly beaten down by the mad titan. Infinite kept getting pounded into the soil. Thanos reared his fist up, and it shined with a purple shine. He punched again, raw Power radiating form his fist as a good portion of the planet cracked beneath him. However, once the dust settled, he realized Infinite was gone. It seemed the jackal flew away, holding up one hand to cover his face. Then, he prepared one last attack. *5 Suddenly, a grand, sun-like object formed above Infinite, and it began going down towards Thanos. Thanos now noticed the attack, and was able to locate Infinite. *4 He looked around, and spied the moon off in the distance. He reached the gauntlet towards the moon, and it shone blue suddenly. The moon was then yanked, pulled forwards. *3 The sun-like object and the moon approached each other, intent on striking down one or the other. *2 The moon and the sun-like object collided, and were locked in a struggle, either trying to push past the other. *1 Just before the moment of truth, Thanos' gauntlet glowed a green light. Suddenly, time seemed to freeze. Neither the sun nor moon were moving anymore. Thanos was able to stroll out from where he stood, away from the sun's collision point. Once he stood far enough away, he turned towards Infinite. He held up his gauntlet, and all of them began to shine... Time unfroze, and Infinite was aware of two things. #The sun was no longer being pushed by the moon. #Thanos was no longer at the collision point. Once those two things entered his mind, he was suddenly struck with an attack from behind. Thanos had combined the powers of the stones, unleashing a powerful beam that struck Thanos from behind. His body offered little resistance, before the beam pierced through his back, through the Phantom Ruby, and then finally out into space. Once that was over, Infinite was left with a moment to realize what'd happened. At the same time, the effects of the Phantom Ruby faded, and the sun disappeared. He went into a freefall, no more life in his body as he descended. Thanos simply watched as his foe descended to the unforgiven seas beneath him. He was then left with a moment of peace. Conclusion And the winner is... Thanos! Did you enjoy the fight? Yes No Category:Villain vs Villain Category:Reality Warpers Category:Somebody495 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees